Agenda secret
by saramiel
Summary: La mode, à poudlard, est de faire des fiches d'identités dans les agendas, en précisant son type de fille/garçon...HPDM


**Agenda secret**

La mode du moment, à poudlard, était de faire sa fiche d'identité dans son agenda. On pouvait aussi y mettre ses passions, et ses secrets. C'est pourquoi quand Draco Malfoy refusa de prêter son agenda à son meilleur ami, Blaise, Harry commença à se poser des questions. Certes, il l'avait déjà vu refuser cet agenda à Pansy, mais c'était une idiote, il ne s'en était pas formalisé. Mais pourquoi le refuser à Blaise ? Après tout, c'était son meilleur ami, non ? Harry avait laissé Ron lire le sien ! D'accord, il avait été un peu surpris, mais bon. Donc, Harry prit la décision de découvrir de qu'il y avait dans le mystérieux agenda. Il profita du moment où Mcgonagall demandait à Malfoy de se transformer devant toute la classe pour lancer un discret :

« -Accio agenda ! » Il le cacha vite dans son sac, attendant d'être seul pour le lire. Le soir même, il ferma les rideaux e son lit et ouvrit l'agenda. Il trouva tout de suite la fiche d'identité :

Nom complet : Draco Malfoy

Age : 17(7e année à Poudlard)

Maison : Serpentard

Couleur préférée : blanc, vert

Fleur préférée : rose blanche (tiens ? Malfoy est sentimental ?)

Animal préféré : tigre blanc (joli… Il n'aime pas les serpents ?)

Hétéro, bi ou homo : hétéro, mais amoureux d'un garçon (nooooooonn !!?? Malfoy amoureux ?!! C'est possible ?)

Amoureux ou non : oui

J'aime : un certain balafré (hein ?!!Qui ça ?), le chocolat à la menthe, la poésie (très viril…)

Je n'aime pas : Pansy, _si tu lis cet agenda, je te tue ;_ la bêtise, le courage, c'est idiot ; la haine que quelqu'un ressent envers moi… (Qui ?!! Mais qui ?!! Que je le félicite !)

L'homme ou la femme idéal(e) : cheveux noirs, courts, en bataille ; yeux vert émeraude ; un peu plus petit que moi ; peau halée ; généreux, un peu naïf, courageux, très mignon, maladroit, timide, vraiment adorable (attends, il a fumé quoi ?!!) avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Là, Harry s'arrêta de lire. Malfoy avait fait son portrait. Sans compter les allusions à sa cicatrice. Et la haine qu'il y avait entre eux…Bizarrement, il se sentit troublé. Son meilleur ennemi était amoureux de lui. Il aurait du être content, ou en colère, ou moqueur… Mais non. Il se sentait simplement perdu. Finalement, il attrapa un plume et griffonna quelques mots dans l'agenda.

Draco était anxieux. Depuis hier, son agenda avait disparu. Pourvu qu'il l'ait simplement perdu. Si un élève l'avait lu, s'en était fini de lui. Autant retourner chez lui directement. Et puis Potter qui le regardait bizarrement depuis ce matin. Soudain, son agenda vint se poser en douceur sur le coin de son bureau. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui. Personne ne semblait avoir rien vu. Fébrile, Draco l'ouvrit. Si quelqu'un l'avait lu, il ou elle avait peut-être laissé un mot.

… d'éclair sur le front.

_Draco, tu devrais peut-être dire à cette personne que tu l'aimes, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Harry_

Il blanchit. Potter. _Potter._ C'était Potter qui avait lu son agenda. Potter savait. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il lui conseillait même de lui dire en face. Ce qu'il n'oserait jamais faire. A quoi servirait d'avouer à quelqu'un que vous l'aimez si cette personne vous déteste ? A rien. Voila pourquoi il s'était tu. Personne n'en avait rien su. Mais il avait faiblit et écrit ce secret trop lourd dans son agenda. Agenda que Potter avait prit et lu. Non. Pas Potter. Harry. Maintenant qu'il était au courant, il pouvait l'appeler par son prénom. Comme dans ses suffit. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Que devait-il faire ? En désespoir de cause, il attira à lui l'agenda du garçon aux yeux verts. Le soir même, Draco ouvrit l'agenda et chercha à son tour la fiche d'identité.

Nom complet : Harry James Potter

Age : 17(7e année à Poudlard)

Maison : Gryffondor

Couleur préférée : rouge, vert

Fleur préférée : rose rouge (tiens ? Potter aime les roses?)

Animal préféré : loup (pas mal… Il n'aime pas les lions ?étrange)

Hétéro, bi ou homo : bi (Potter aime les garçons ?!!)

Amoureux ou non : peut-être… un garçon me fait un drôle d'effet… (Qui ? Que je le tue !)

J'aime : le chocolat, voler, les chiens, le quidditch

Je n'aime pas : les Dursley, les mages noirs, l'hypocrisie, la froideur d' une certaine personne

L'homme ou la femme idéal(e) : blond(e) ; les yeux gris ou bleu ; la peau blanche ; plus grand(e) que moi… Je ne sais pas trop… Quelqu'un de gentil, qui prendrait soin de moi…

Draco eu un sourire triste. Il s'avait qu'Harry n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, et qu'il avait besoin d'affection… Affection qu'il était incapable de lui donner. Lui, le prince des glaces, n'était ni gentil, ni attentionné. Il lui faudrait sans doute s'éloigner du Gryffondor pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Depuis des années, il ne faisait que ça. Il ne supportait pas d'être inactif, aussi il l'avait agressé à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments . Mais il lui fallait faire quelque chose. Il prit une plume, et écrivit quelques lignes. Puis il renvoya l'agenda dans la chambre d'Harry.

Quand Harry entra dans son dortoir, il eu la surprise de découvrir son agenda sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit pour trouver quelques lignes d'une écriture fine :

_Je suis désolé,_

_Je ne peux cesser de t'aimer._

_Je vais m'éloigner,_

_Car telle doit être ta volonté_.

_Draco, qui, malgré lui, t'aimes._

Harry ferma son agenda, ébahi. Il n'aurait pu imaginer plus belle déclaration. Il en pleurait. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy s'éloigne ! Il voulait être avec lui ! Il attrapa la carte du maraudeur et chercha Draco. La tour d'astronomie. Il y courut sans prendre la peine d'essuyer ses larmes. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, faisant sursauter le serpentard à la fenêtre. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'annonce de l'éloignement du jeune homme l'avait bouleversé. Draco, ne sachant que faire, serra le garçon contre lui et tenta de le consoler.

« - Draco…Ne pars pas, s'il-te-plait…Ne pars pas… »Draco sourit. Ainsi, c'était pour lui qu'il pleurait ? Il murmura à l'oreille du garçon que, s'il ne le voulait pas, il ne partirait jamais. Jamais, jamais. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait quelqu'un d'autre le prendre dans ces bras.


End file.
